Semiconductor devices are electronic components that exploit electronic properties of semiconductor materials to affect electrons or their associated fields. A widely used type of semiconductor device is a field-effect transistor (FET). A FET comprises a pair of source/drain regions, a selectively-conductive channel, and a gate electrode. FETs are versatile devices that may be used for, among other things, switches, amplifiers, and memory. Examples of FETs include metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs).